


it ain't about the money.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [23]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Money, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: It’s the end of the month, and the joint bank account they set up for their bills and household expenses --isn’tempty.  They have managed to last with exactly one thousand kroner left over in their account.When Isak sees their bank statement, he does the very mature thing, and flings his entire body on top of Even, who is snoozing in their bed, to rub the bit of paper in his face.“Even!” he calls, as Even jolts back into consciousness with a startled squeak, blinking his eyes open.  “Baby, look!  We’re responsible adults now -- we havesavings.”





	it ain't about the money.

**Author's Note:**

> ever since even was like 'now i have a boner' after he found out isak was born at 21:21, i can't stop thinking about how both even and isak are definitely ridiculous people who get turned on by domesticity and being in a stable relationship lmao
> 
> 1000 kroner is about equal to 100 pounds, or 150 us dollars

Finances in Even and Isak’s household are a bit of an imperfect science.

They knew, of course, when they first moved in together, that they weren't gonna be living in the lap of luxury. That didn't bother either of them much -- Isak had literally lived in a basement before, and Even was happy with anything so long as he had Isak, so it worked out.  Their flat is tiny and crappy, so it’s cheap; Isak’s dad pays most of the rent, Even’s parents chip in the rest, and Even pays for their bills and food once he gets a job.  Isak does a bit of tutoring to make some extra cash too.  It all adds up in a slightly different way each month, but they manage to never be completely broke and always have enough money to pay for beer and a Netflix subscription, which is all the luxuries they really need.

But then, Even graduates, and he starts working a few more hours at the cafe, and Isak gets paid to walk their neighbour’s dog a few times, and before they know it, they’ve found themselves in an unprecedented situation.  It’s the end of the month, and the joint bank account they set up for their bills and household expenses -- _isn’t_ empty.  They’ve bought plenty of beer and paid their Netflix subscription and gone out to restaurants a few times and one day they even took the bus out to TusenFryd amusement park with the rest of the guys to go on rollercoasters and eat way too much food, but despite all that, they reach the end of the month with exactly one thousand kroner left over in their account.

When Isak sees their bank statement, he does the very mature thing, and flings his entire body on top of Even, who is snoozing in their bed, to rub the bit of paper in his face.

“Even!” he calls, as Even jolts back into consciousness with a startled squeak, blinking his eyes open.  “Baby, look!  We’re _responsible adults_ now -- we have _savings.”_

The fact that they have a joint account with their combined savings in it should not be such an exciting thought.  Isak is sure that to most people, especially most people their age, that’s one of the most boring things you could ever announce.  But Isak isn’t most people, and he knows Even isn’t either; ever since their relationship got serious, they’ve both given in to being a little bit too sappy and not entirely managing to not think about their future, and it’s stuff like this that Isak _loves._ Reminders that they are committed to each other.  That they’re a team, forging out their own lives and future together.  That they’re honestly more codependent than a lot of couples who’ve been married for twenty years, and both fine with that.  Isak can imagine, ten years down the line or something, a time when they share absolutely everything, and when they both have kickass jobs and far more than a thousand kroner in their joint bank account and probably own their own house on the other side of Oslo and probably have a dog and a spare room and a garden.

Honestly, it’s kind of turning him on a little bit.  Isak doesn’t think he has many _kinks_ , but if getting hot from thinking about his loving stable future with his boyfriend counts as a kink, he’s definitely got that one.

“Did you jump on me just to tell me that?” Even grumbles, but he’s grinning as he tugs the bank statement out of Isak’s hands and peers at it properly.  Isak nods, rolling over a bit so he’s only half sprawled over Even rather than completely crushing him.  “Wow.  It’s all my tips, for sure.  Don’t tell my parents though, they might stop paying all my rent and then we’ll be back to being broke.”

The mere fact of Even saying _we_ while talking about their finances has Isak smiling against his shoulder, as he properly curls around Even to cuddle him.

“So, what are we gonna do with all our extra cash?” Even is teasing, while Isak wraps their bodies together.  Even is much less grumpy after being woken up than Isak is, and has slipped right out of his nap and into banter-mode, his voice all light and playful in the way that Isak loves.  “Let’s blow it on something crazy.  We could make a reservation at a ridiculously fancy restaurant and dress up in our suits and pretend to be two rich young business moguls on a date, who spend a thousand kroner on appetisers every day.  Or we could buy a nice coffee maker, or you could get some fancy science kit, or -- oh, those custom glass dildos I pretended I was gonna get you for your birthday!”

Isak rolls his eyes so hard they might pop out of his head, but with fondness, and he shoves his chin a bit closer into the crook of Even’s neck.

“No, none of that.  I don’t wanna spend it,” he says, shaking his head so his curls flop into Even’s face a bit.  Even reaches over and brushes them back across Isaks’ forehead.  “I want to leave it right there, in our _savings_ _account_ , like grownups.  Maybe in a year we’ll have like, ten thousand kroner in there.  It can be, like -- y’know.  Saving up for our future together.”

Shit, Isak likes that idea.  He doesn’t say it out loud right then, but he’s thinking of things they might want to save up for one day, and what’s coming to mind is their _wedding_.  Their honeymoon.  Years and years of cute trips across the world together.  A deposit on a bigger flat, or even a house.  All of the happy, domestic stuff a couple might want to do together, Isak wants to do with Even.  

Even just laughs.

“Baby, do you have a bit of a boner right now?” he asks, rubbing Isak’s thigh where it’s pressed against Even’s.  Isak immediately blushes and groans, shoving Even away from him in protest, twisting their bodies apart, but he can’t really deny it, not can he say that he minds.

“Shut up,” he grumbles, but a reluctant smile is tugging at his lips as Even just rolls back on top of him again, laughing and trying to grab Isak’s hands.  Even doesn’t have any moral high ground here; he gets turned on when Isak says absolutely anything to suggest they were meant to be together.  Last week he gave Isak a blowjob when he found out Isak had a hamster called _Juliet_ when he was a kid.  “I just like thinking about our lives together, that’s all.”

Even stills, just a little bit, as he starts peppering kisses across the corner of Isak’s mouth.  “Me too, baby.  Me too.”

They end up making out for an hour after that, their bank statement lying crumpled underneath them, and only spurring them both on.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most ridiculous one yet tbh, but let me know if you liked it!
> 
> also on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/162417606796/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-twenty-three-aka)


End file.
